Just A Simple AmeriPan Lemon
by satuurdays
Summary: Japan invites America to his house. But for what? Let's just say, something hot. **Warning** A lemon is a fanfiction that contains sexual materials. Do not read it if you are not into yaoi and those things. 18 viewer's discretion advised.


**A/N: this is a lemon, which means it is a fanfic that contains sexual material. Just warning you.**

**Unlike most AmeriPan lemons, Japan gets to top, yay~!**

**Oh and Aishiteru and Arigato means "I love you" and "thank you".**

Japan was in his humble home, thinking if he should either play the game of Dangan Ronpa, read the manga, or watch the anime. He has already done all of those three five times, but he was just bored today.

_I should just call America-kun to come over._

Just when he was going to pick up his phone, he thought of something. An idea. He dialed America's number.

"This is The hero, America speaking. Who is it?"

"It is Japan. Are you available today?"

"Of course!"

"Can you come over to my house today, please?"

"Sure! I'll be there in five minutes, dude."

"Arigato, America-kun. Aishiteru~"

"Love you."

Japan hung up with a smirk on his face. He got a handkerchief and shoved it in the pocket of his robe. He can't wait to try his experiment. Japan got a long, silky rope. He shoved it in the same pocket. Then he heard knocks on the door.

"Hello, America-kun. Please, come in." America kicked off his shoes and entered Japan's cozy house. America kissed Japan on the cheek as a sign of love and greeting.

"So, why did you ask me to come here?" America questioned.

"I just want to spend time with you, America-kun. Oh and you should try reading this manga. It is really thrilling." Japan let him read the manga to distract him.

America took the manga from Japan's hand and began reading it.

"It is colder in my room. We should go there." America nodded. Japan brought him to his room. America read the manga there. He sat on the bed at the footer.

After five minutes, Japan took out the handkerchief and went to America from behind. He took off America's glasses and put the handkerchief around America's head to cover his eyes.

America dropped the manga in surprise. "Japan, what are you do-"

"Call me Kiku. Do not call me Japan, please."

Kiku hopped on the bed. Alfred tried to take off the cloth from his eyes, but Kiku caught his hands.

"Please calm down, Alfred-kun. Tell me if something hurts, okay? Remember Alfred-kun, aishiteru".

"Kiku took the rope from his pocket and tied Alfred's hands to his back. The American squirmed around.

"But-"

Kiku hushed Alfred by kissing him. Alfred held his breath and kissed back. He wanted more. He licked Kiku's lips to ask for enterance.

Kiku didn't accept his request. "Ah, ah, ah. You can't have more. I do not want this to last really fast..."

"But why? Please!" Alfred whined.

"No." Kiku snickered and licked Alfred's neck. He gasped in surprise and moaned. Kiku took his scissors and snipped off America's white t-shirt, leaving the blonde's upper body exposed. It was slightly chubby, but his six-pack was still visible.

"Japa-"

"Kiku."

"Kiku, this was a comfy shirt..."

Kiku ignored his boyfriend and just attacked his neck. "Ahhh~ there.."

He pinned Alfred onto the bed and continued sucking his Neck. Alfred moaned and panted. Kiku nibbled on his neck and sucked on it slightly harder, leaving a hickey.

"More, please!"

"Alfred-san, stop it. I will not give you pleasure if you won't close your mouth."

The blonde whimpered. He hushed himself.

Kiku smiled and sucked on America's nipple. "Ah, Kiku!" America arched his back. America was blushing like crazy.

Kiku stopped. America sighed with annoyance and exasperation.

The Japanese felt something hard on his leg. He looked down. It was an erection. He got an idea. He sat America up and sat on top of the tent in America's jeans. Alfred moaned in pleasure from the pressure that was just applied on his Florida. "Kiku...~" Alfred held his breath from begging for more.

Kiku grinded against Alfred's erection. "Stop teasing..."

"What did you say?"

"I said stop teasing."

Kiku smirked and stroked Alfred's cowlick. He was still grinding, though.

"N-no... Nantucket-!" Kiku chuckled silently. He kissed Alfred quickly.

The lump in America's pants got a bit bigger. Kiku immediately threw off his robe and his boxers. He did the same with America but except with jeans.

It revealed America's big dick. America gasped from the coldness that he suddenly felt.

"Kiku... it's cold..."

"I'll warm it up for you."

"What?"

Kiku licked the tip of America's Florida. "Kikuuu~"

"It tastes like oranges."

Kiku sucked and licked as much as he can and rubbed the parts of America's dick he couldn't reach. "Ah, AH, KIKU!"

He pumped more. The knot in Alfred's stomach got tighter and tighter, giving a tingly, unexplainable feeling. And it was good. When Kiku tasted the pre-cum leaking, he pulled away.

"Why, -hah- did you stop?" America said, irritated.

"I have something else in store for you, Alfred-kun."

Kiku layed Alfred down on the bed andpositioned his penis in front of Alfred's enterance. "Are you ready?"

America sighed. "Y-yes. What are you going to do anyway?" He couldn't see what was going on, since he was blindfolded. He felt something enter inside him. It hurt, a lot.

"Ow, Kiku.. It hurts! It hurts!"

"I see. I'm sorry, it will be okay. I promise.-kiss- I will move when you say it is okay, Alfred-kun. Aishiteru, I apologize."

Later, the pain was gone. It became pleasure. "Move." Kiku nodded and took off the ribbon from Alfred's hands and freed them.

Kiku pushed in and out. He moaned. "Is it okay if I go deeper?"

"Yes, please! Faster, deeper!"

Kiku went deeper, and increased the speed. Eventually, he reached Alfred's sweet spot. "KIKU OH YES THERE! Ahh, ugh!"

Kiku, in addition rubbed Alfred's Florida to increase the pleasure. "Alfred-kun, you are so tight, ah!" They were both about to reach their climax.

"K-KIKUU-! I LOVE YOU!"

"AISHITERU, ALFRED-SAN, AISHITERU, AISHITERU, AISHITERU!"

Kiku kissed Alfred and shoved his tongue indside of his mouth. They both explored each other's mouths and fought for dominance.

The two nations spilled out their love at the same time. Kiku panted along with Alfred and pulled out.

"I am glad to have you in my life, Alfred-kun"

"Same here, babe."

Alfred took off his blindfold and pecked Kiku on the lips. They fell asleep soundly in Kiku's bed.

"Ohonhonhon~ Looks like those two had some fun! Oui oui~"

"And we got it all in tape. kesesese!"

"Shush, you guys might wake them up."

Spain silently swore at France and Prussia.

"I'll show it to the other countries in the next meeting."

The Bad Touch Trio ran away from the window, excited to tell the countries what happened.


End file.
